Super Hero Stripper
by Ppgwritter2019
Summary: When Buttercup moved out she thought she be on easy street . However, she lost her job not long after and has to do a dirtier profession to keep the money coming in. Nobody knows who she is until one night on the job, Butch comes in and becomes fond of her and starts to hang around. Will he see the hero under the mask? uncovering who she truly is and maybe find something more?
1. Night on the job

this story will specifically focus on mainly Butch an Buttercup's relationship :) they don't have many about just them*

Buttercup had moved out into an apartment 2 years ago but didn't know that she was gonna lose her job not long after. That waitressing job had been her source of income, but leave it to her to dump someones plate of pasta on them for being an asshole and end up getting fired. After that should have made her move back home, but she was too stubborn and job searched in Townsville and Citiesville. Her only option after searching for weeks was a job at a unpopular but still very busy strip club on the outskirts of both cities. She hated making that choice, but she would be damned if she was to move back home, so she decided taking her clothes off 4 nights a week would be sufficient until she could get a better and more respectable job. Plus she could punch someone who touched her without asking in this job.

She was currently cabing to work instead of flying, because why the fuck would she want someone to recognize her while doing that profession. She also had made a mask around her eyes to prevent anyone from doing just that, it also made stripping down to pasties and a G-string so much easier due to the fact that nobody would know it's her. Pole dancing wasn't that hard for her either, it was kinda fun actually. Not that she would admit that at all. When she entered the club that night was when she had a feeling that something was different.. she was the first to arrive. Shaking the feeling off she went backstage to get her outfit on. The worst thing about this job was the heels, they were tall, painful and just plain stupid to walk in.

Her best friend there, a stripper that knew who she was and who hung out with her outside of work walked in and plopped next to her. "Sup Rave" Buttercup said tiredly and put an arm around her pulling her into a loose hug. The green haired girl grinned and said "Nothing much Absinthe, just waiting to squeeze those bills outta them lonely suckers." her friend answered, Rave was short for the green haired girl's stage name "Raven". Buttercup took the name Absinthe because it was green like her eyes and didn't sound like a prissy, cheap stripper name... it was also a dare from long ago between her and Raven, due to their love of alcohol, that just stuck. Buttercup had put on her black top and G-string combo with a caged dress and heels. Her mask was already on her face, without the mask her face would be covered by a hoodie. Her bust and hips filled out making it harder to leave anything to the imagination. Raven was skinnier with a much bigger bust both nipples pierced and it made her outfit much more revealing.Buttercup always joked about doing the same but never actually had gotten to it. The tattoo of a skull on her ass was enough body mods for now.

"Hey ladies we have customers to entertain so get to it!" Their manager was a pain in the ass. Buttercup had to end her shift a little earlier that day due to a family breakfast the professor asked her to attend after Bubbles had said "come see us dummy! We miss you!" Buttercup went out to the main club area to find someone dumb enough to stuff the garter and tiny strings of her outfit with bills. These guys were easier to pry money from than a preteen at a Justin Bieber concert. Raven hung out beside her as they scanned the area. Something caught Buttercup's eye, three awfully familiar guys in front of an empty stage waiting for someone to start their routine. "Absinthe you're up!" Her manager called her and she made her way there. She walked on the stage and got into position for the routine to start. She wasn't your typical stripper her kind of music came on (Change by Deftones). She walked around the pole to the music and started twerking (god she hates it, but it made more money). She jumped up on the pole and did a few of her signature tricks. She takes off the cage dress after reaching the floor, that's when the ones were thrown on the stage. She gets down on her knees and crawls to the edge of the stage. She looks up and realized why those guys looked familiar. The red eyes of the rrb leaderwere like no other 'oh god... at least they're generous with their money' Buttercup thought. She fought the urge to blush, she was literally striping for her past enemies. All three boys seemed to be enjoying the show so Buttercup decided to do more pole tricks to rile them up. It worked when Butch got up and stuffed a fifty between her boobs when she got back on the ground. She took off the top revealing her sparkling black pasties. Surprisingly the fifty stayed in between her boobs. She dropped down at the front of the stage and shook her ass for them. She felt someone stuff more ones in the G-string and garter. She did another round of pole tricks before the end of the song. Buttercup had ended her routine and all three boys high fived each other and clapped when Buttercup had been collecting the money off the stage. She got up with her money and clothes and headed backstage again to put it away. To her surprise she had made $400 off them alone, they were definately generous with it. "Yo Absinthe! One of them boys want to take you back to VIP! John said do it now!" Raven called to her. "Okay Raven! Thanks!" Buttercup smiled, even if it was her old rivals, this was the best night money wise for her. So she'll be nice to them for now. Buttercup had came out to the greeting of Butch standing there smirking.

"You're Absinthe?" Butch asked giving her a very obvious once over of attraction. "Yeah I am, someone said you wanna go to the VIP?" Buttercup had her "stripper girl" facade back on. "Yeah I want a "personal dance" from you" Butch came closer. Buttercup put on a nice smile and grabbed his hand leading him to the VIP rooms. "You got a real name?" Butch asked as he sat down. "Sorry Casanova but I gotta keep that to myself" she winked with one of her masked eyes. Butch gave a playful pout as Buttercup's song for her stripper persona played. (Pornstar dancing by my darkest days) "you gotta be the hottest stripper I've seen!" Butch exclaimed as she began her dance. "Is that so?" Buttercup chuckled, she had to admit that out of all of his brothers he was the most likely to be her tastes. But this club wasn't a speed dating place, it was a job. So she kept it as professional as lap dance could be. "Can I touch you?" He asked over the music. "Sure just don't touch the face!" Buttercup emphasized that policy. He ran his hands over the crevices of her body and she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit turned on. After the dance Butch paid for several more, by the end she was actually hot and bothered wanting to have his hands over her again. "What brought you to the Wild Leopard?" Buttercup asked curiosity getting the better of her. "My dad passed and we came here for a cheer up" Butch sighed. "Did it work?" Buttercup asked sitting on his lap to face him. "Yeah, thanks for the dances sugar I'll be back often because who'd pass up a girl like you" Butch said and winked. No sooner than when he left the club with his brothers did Buttercup actually miss him. *the next morning around 8:30* Beep! Beep! Beep! Bam! Beerrrrr... there goes another alarm clock. Buttercup sighed, why did she have to get up!? She worked until midnight which was still early for her profession, but hey she was happy to be seeing her family. She got up and before she showered realized that she had the fifty still between her boobs.

She put it with her money and showered off, she put on her usual outfit of a band t-shirt, a hoodie, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. Yeah it was a far cry from last night, but dressing like a whore wasn't her daily ideal. Before she left she took a few fifties, a hundred and 3 twenties in her wallet. Their birthday was also today so Buttercup had to pick up gifts for her sisters. On the way there she bought Blossom a few books and a pair of earrings, then she went to a makeup store and bought Bubbles an eyeshadow pallette and herself one for work, she also bought Bubbles a plushie because her sister was addicted. On her way there she spotted the rrb flying towards her destination as well 'oh god, well I hope I don't run into them! That interaction with them would be awkward as fuck!' She thought as she landed adjusting the gift bags and her purse on her arm. She entered the quiet little dinner and walked over to her smiling family. Bubbles and Blossom both got up and swept their middle sister in a big hug. "Happy birthday" all three said it at the same time, that was always the best part of her life. She never had to be alone on her birthday. Buttercup handed her sisters their gifts and to her surprise received one from both of them. Blossom opened hers first being the eldest sister. "Buttercup how did you know! I've been searching everywhere for this!" Blossom held up the original copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "Sis you're a nerd and I noticed that you were missing it from your collection" Buttercup gave a chuckle. Blossom pulled out the earrings and gasped "they're beautiful BC!" Blossom looked at the simple diamond earrings with a smile. Bubbles opened up her gift and began to well... bubble out. "Makeup! Blossom look it's MAC! How did you get me MAC!" Bubbles gave Buttercup a Bone crushing hug. "I have a job you know..." Buttercup smirked. "A plushie! Oh my god a sheep! It's sooooo cute!" It was a little blue sheep with a bow. Buttercup received new converse shoes from Blossom and a stack of wrestling DVDS from Bubbles, she certainly appreciated the DVDS because her cable could be boring at times. Buttercup looked up for a second, the ruffs sat at a booth near the window and had been eating breakfast there too. 'They have good taste in food' she chuckled in her mind. The girls all got their gift from the professor after eating breakfast, it was a simple little box and a card. All three opened up the presents and each took out a set of keys. "I decided since everyone of you has a drivers license that I would buy you all your own vehicles" the professor said and Buttercup was at a loss for words.

"Seriously!" All three said and the professor nodded. This would save Buttercup a fuck load on cab fare. All three of them were brought out to the parking lot to see indeed three cars with bows on them, well one was a motorcycle and Buttercup knew it was for her. Bubbles ran to the sky blue Jeep with happiness and Blossom walked to her red Volkswagen beatle. Buttercup gave her father a huge hug and walked to the bike throwing her leg over it. She was twenty four and had her own ride, she was on cloud nine. Buttercup had noticed that the ruffs had been watching from the window and Butch gave a calm smile and a tiny wave. 'Well they sure got nicer...' She thought remembering what Butch told her yesterday and blushed from remembering what she had done for them yesterday as well. She hoped that he would be back so she could cheer him up at the club. The reminder of yesterday night was sending a tiny rush to the pit of her stomach. Nobody had ever gotten her hot and bothered from touching her, but Butch had and she was amazed. She did feel bad for them, literally seeing the girls receive gifts from their father. She was gonna give him a free dance, they all deserved one. She was gonna get her best girls to take care of Boomer and Brick. Speaking of those two, Boomer looked at Bubbles and blushed before looking back at his food. Brick stared at Blossom and had a happy, but envious smile on his face. They were entirely different from the way they acted at the club, but that was a given. These guys seemed more soft spoken now, it also was kinda reassuring to see Butch play a Gameboy while eating his food. "Well girls we gotta get going now, I got a conference at 11:00" the professor said and gave his girls a small kiss and hug. All three girls hugged before Blossom and Bubbles left as well. Buttercup looked at the boys and thought 'fuck the awkward shit!' before going back inside and ordering a hot chocolate for the three boys and paying then going back outside. Before she could pull out of the parking lot to leave she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she looked into the eyes of Butch and blushed "oh hey, long time no see Butch" Buttercup brought a hand to the back of her neck. "Thanks... for the hot chocolate, may I ask why?" Butch smiled at her and brought his hands to his pockets. "No problem Butch, you guys looked a little down and haven't really done anything to us lately so thought you could use some warmth" Buttercup smiled back at him. "Yeah with the monkey gone life has been a drag... anyways nice ride, it suits you" he said before saying goodbye and going back inside.

well this is the first chapter :) the blues and reds will be in this but the greens are the main focus*


	2. Three weeks

-* Because of a soft nudge from jigsaw1234 I'll be working on this one for a bit :)*

Buttercup woke up a few hours later , getting a coffee she relaxed for a bit before showering. After cleaning herself off she grabbed her makeup and things to get ready for work. It was around 9 p.m. meaning the club was open, so she wanted to be ready. sitting at the the floor length mirror in her apartment that she usually sat in front of to get ready for work. she started to put on green glittery eyeshadow. She was trying to look better than usual, because the slim chance that Butch was going to be there tonight. The guy was going through some stuff and she was going to be his special way to cheer him up. She also opened up her new pair of heels that she just ordered in the mail because hers were almost dead, the new ones were 8 inche clear platforms with LED lights inside them. the light up shoes would draw attention to her from multiple men and women from her workplace. She wouldn't have minded the attention though because it was rent before anything else. After getting ready she went to her stockpile of money and grabbed a few bills, it was guaranteed that if he was there she was bound to have a couple drinks to try to keep her composure around him.

She remembered the way his hands felt all over her skin, bringing back sinful things that she remembered thinking when he left. She needed to keep herself under control , it was just one guy. even if it was the guy that she had known for years is a bad guy, but then transitioned into the respectful hottie she met in the club. That was one thing that changed about the Ruffs, the respect was clearly evident from them towards women. When alone with him, Butch never went too far... always playing it safe with her. She kind of thanked him for that because she didn't know what she would do if he did start going farther.

When she went outside to her motorcycle, she felt a twinge of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She wanted him to be there, she really did... but did she really want to have all the feelings that she was currently going through right now? It was a simple thing. Go to the club, make some money, and try not to punch the other bitches out. Buttercup kicked up the kickstand and pulled out of the parking lot to her apartment building. Just enough of the wind on her face was a good cure to the nervousness she was feeling. Riding on the motorcycle was like being free, like a bird unlocked from the cage. When the club came into view Buttercup begin to feel the butterflies again, this is her workplace so she was going to be responsible and professional. Well she was going be as professional as she was going to get. When she walked into the club she noticed Butch, he was waiting by the changing room. The first thing she thought was: "Dammit! He can't see me!" She noticed him looking at her, she knew her face was hidden enough for him not to see. Pulling down her hood further, she managed to walk past him without him seeing her face.

When she was ready she went back out, he spotted her instantly looking her up and down. She was wearing a green lace bra, thong and mini skirt... with her mask of course. She saw the hunger on his face, she knew what she was getting herself into now that she had a person who was becoming a regular customer. " Hey beautiful, told you I'd be back..." he held a hand out, she knew what he wanted. Butch smiled " I went up to your manager and kind of rented you for the night, is that okay?" his gaze was playful. " If you got money then I don't care, you might become a favorite." She winked. " I like it when girls play favorites, makes life interesting." Butch was definitely a smooth talker. " Ain't you just trying to be the number one Casanova..." She took his hand. " well I'm just trying to be with my brother's lack, both of them are sure as shit stupid when it comes to girls." They both walked to the VIP area. " I'm sure they're not all that hopeless..." Buttercup said after they sat down.

"Want me to buy you a drink hot stuff?" Butch asked while using the touch screen that is used to order drinks. "Vodka on the rocks..." She got closer to him, almost sitting on him. When they got their drinks she thanked him. "Anything you want... especially you're a half naked hot chick." Apparently he was bold tonight. "I could get more naked for you if you want?" When she said that, he choked and coughed a little. "Fuck..." was all that left his lips. She smiled and climbed on his lap " do you want a dance, or am I just gonna sit here?" She was so playful tonight, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the vodka talking? His eyes darkened and his smile became devious. " I want nothing more than to let you stay where you are all night, but I gotta let you off my lap before I do things to you that aren't child or public friendly." When he said this it caused her to chuckle. "Well aren't you honest... " Buttercup felt something in her lower half spark. She chugged her vodka and gave him a show. Tainted love by Marilyn Manson played as she saucily danced for him. The entire time his eyes never left her, always watching her every move. She knew to him that this was more than just dance, she knew he was very attracted to her that's why he came back.

It was like he was smitten at first sight, hers wasn't that dramatic but he certainly felt different to her than all the other guys. She felt that the entire time that he was watching it, and when she went to sit back down on his lap she felt him grab her butt and help her lean closer to him. "I know i don't have any chance of a date right now, do I?" She shook her head "sorry but it's too early for that..." he sighed. "Anyway thank you for allowing me to do this... You've been a really helpful thing for the two days I've been here." He was restraining himself, a lot.

"Maybe when I know you better and can trust you... I'll let you know who I am." Buttercup told him and got up to preform another dance. "That's reassuring..." he chuckled. " It is, because only one other stripper here knows who I am... The rest don't." she said while continuing her lap dance. "Wait seriously? nobody else but one stripper knows who you are?" That caught his attention. "Well I'm not staying at this job forever, am I?" she let out a giggle, which wasn't usually like her. However, being around Butch was making her act like this. it felt like she was becoming a little more flirty, girlie, and like a girl on a first date instead of her job. She had to take it a bit more seriously " Butch I have bills to pay so how much are you giving me for this?" Buttercup said taking a drink of her new drink, which Butch seemed to keep buying. " $600, I know this is your job I'm not stupid." he knew what he was doing, he might have done this before by the looks of it but his eyes told her different. " wow you don't have to go that hard core..." Buttercup didn't want him to think she was using him for money, so she gave him a extra special something. "You know what, in three weeks I'll let you take me on a date, even see my real face... You got to promise me that you will tell nobody who I am when you find out! Okay?" Buttercup was happy to see his face change.

" Sure! I won't anybody who you are! Thank you for reconsidering! I really needed to hear that." he had a big smile on his face, it looks like the happiest he'd been. The rest of the night was between him and her, and he did keep her for the whole night. at the end of her shift they both parted ways oh, but you begin to think about what would happen on the date. One thing she knew was that she had to really get to know him in real life so he liked her when she revealed who she was.

When she got home Buttercup flopped on her bed, looking at her phone she got text from Blossom.

The text said: reconnected with the Ruffs at the mall, they asked us to lunch want to tag along?

Buttercup replied with a yes, this was her chance to get to know him a little better in both of her personas. It was settled she was meeting him for lunch with his two brothers.

-* I know hair shorter than the last one, but I've been getting a lot of requests to put this out. the next chapter will hopefully be longer and we'll see the lunch and how it goes.*


	3. Sister secrets and problems at the atm

-*here is ch3 sorry to keep you waiting!*

Buttercup got up the next day and prepared for the day, knowing that she had lunch with the boys. Meaning she had to face Butch again after the promise she had made as absinthe. The butterflies were there, he was her type for sure, in fact.. that was not a surprise either. He was her counterpart.

Just these few days of talking to him made her think of what it would be like when he finds out that the girl at the club was actually the super heroin in disguise. Not that they were doing much heroism these days. The past criminals all dulled down and became less and less of a threat. It wasn't like the Golden days back when she was in pokey oaks.

She also wasn't a stripper then either. Throwing her head back onto the bed in her room, nuzzling her pillow she sighed. Life was strange to her. She never found the reason why she was doing what she did to be for anything but cash. It's a simple thing, she wasn't gonna be a stripper forever. She jumped from a sudden knocking on her front door. She sighed and thought about ignoring it until she heard her eldest sister's voice.

"Buttercup! Can we come in?" Blossom was standing there waiting when Buttercup opened the door. She had a huge smile and hugged Buttercup tightly. "Oh, hey Bloss, didn't expect you here." Buttercup hoped that Blossom wouldn't spot the ones counter on the kitchen table. Buttercup was then surprised by an even tighter hug and an ear piercing squeal. "Hi Bubbles..." Buttercup managed to get out with the now limited air she had left.

"Bubbles! You're gonna kill her..." Blossom said with a chuckle. "So why are you guys here so early?" Buttercup asked moving aside to let them in. "Thought we'd drop by here to see you because we were gonna hang out anyways!" Bubbles giggled while plopping on the sofa. "Why do you have a money counter?" Blossom asked and Buttercup froze. She cursed her lazy ass for not putting it away the night before.

"Counting tips from work..." she had neglected to tell her sisters what she worked as. Blossom paid way too much attention because that's when she gave her a surprised look "Really? Where is giving you $300 tips?" Her question was asked with confusion. "I... well... don't tell dad..." Buttercup said scratching behind her neck. "What?" Bubbles asked with even more confusion. "I work at a gentlemans club..." was the answer she was comfortable with. "Seriously!" Both her sisters looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah go ahead! Judge me!" Buttercup was ready to be lectured about morals and self preservation. "Are you prostituting yourself? Because if not, then why would we do that?" Blossom said with a stern look. "I don't know, people have a nack for judging women in that profession." Buttercup now relaxed. "Do you plan on staying there?" Bubbles asked shyly. "Hell no, I'm not letting myself get oogled by perverted men for the rest of my life." Buttercup sighed.

"Have they gotten handsy? Because I will kick their butts if they touch my sister!" Bubbles asked with a more serious tone. "No, not unless they ask properly." Buttercup said with a smirk. Her voice got venomous "Unless they wanna die that is..." Buttercup's dangerous smile grew.

"Well I am starving! Let's go get breakfast before we go out!" Blossom said grabbing her sisters hands before leading them outside the apartment and flying towards their destination. The Diner they went to just the two days ago, they didn't see the boys there again. All three had grabbed a bite to eat, they ate and then tipped the waiter.

When the girls left the diner, it was already time to head to the mall. Luckily when Blossom dragged her out, Buttercup grabbed her purse. The problem was that it was filled with ones, and currently zipped to contain them. "I wish you let me have minute to empty my purse... It's exploding with ones..." Buttercup sighed. "Jeez how much is in there?" Bubbles asked giggling. "About $400..." Her answer was quick annoyance evident. "Wow... how much do you make in a day?" Blossom asked curiously. "Almost $2000..." Buttercup sighed in relief as they finally landed at the mall. "$2000!" Both her sisters gasped. "Yeah... PLEASE don't tell anyone... " Buttercup said nervously. "Yeah I'm about to quit my job..." Bubbles giggled and Buttercup shook her head.

"Avoid it if you can, this job isn't glamorous Bubbles... It has some pretty scary stuff going on behind closed doors that even I have issues dodging..." She had known 5 strippers just during her shift that used drugs, they tried to pressure Buttercup every time she came into contact with them. "Scary stuff? What do you mean?" Blossom questioned curiously. "Drugs, sex trafficking, and sometimes dangerous customers... I've had to save a few girls..." Buttercup chuckled dryly.

"How do you avoid it?" Bubbles asked curiously. "Nobody is allowed to know my identity except the ones I want..." Buttercup shrugged. "That's really smart actually..." Blossom said with a smile and Buttercup nodded. "Okay... No more stripper talk... I don't wanna have the boys hear..." She said with a nervous look. "Why?" Blossom asked in confusion. "Because... reasons..." Buttercup sighed. "Okay!" Bubbles smiled and Blossom nodded.

They walked into the mall's food court and spotted the boys. "Hey!" Blossom said with a excited smile walking up to them. "Oh hey!" Brick turned to them and waved. Buttercup looked at Butch who was smiling at her. She was compelled to sit next to him, and plopped down her purse on the table.

"I never thought I'd see you with a purse that big..." Brick said with a smile at Buttercup. "I got it for work..." Buttercup chuckled. "Makes sense..." Brick nodded and then turned to Blossom with a bright smile, they obviously hit it off. Looks like Bubbles and Boomer did too, they were in a animated conversation.

She turned to Butch who side eyeing her and she smirked. "How you doing?" Buttercup asked him, fully turning to face him. "Hanging out... You know..." He shrugged and Buttercup nodded. "I've been at work mostly... I work the nightshift..." Buttercup said with a smile. "Yeah I got into mechanics last year... What do you do?" He asked with a soft expression. "I work at a club on the outskirts of the city... You know... Just getting my ducks in a row..." Buttercup thought that was vague enough. "Really? That's cool..." Butch smirked. "Yeah... My manager is a dick though..." Buttercup laughed. "Yeah but that's like ninety percent of management though..." He said with a laugh.

"This guy is a special type of dick though..." She said with a now devilish grin. " I'm sure he is..." Butch chuckled. She liked talking to him in this setting, the guy was playful and funny. "Why so much stuff in there?" Butch pointed to her purse curiously. She had to come up with a good answer, because she wouldn't dare open it right now. "Stuff from work, Blossom didn't give me time to empty it..." She said with a pointed look at her and Blossom just winked.

"What is it? A dead body?" Butch chuckled. "Clothes, extra money, lady products... The works..." Buttercup kept giving short answers, 90% of that was money. "I get it... I got a duffle bag for my job, I gotta keep extra uniforms and shit..." He said with a nod. She got up, she was gonna find an atm, because her money was the burden at this moment. "I'll be right back, I gotta do something..." She briskly. "Want company?" Butch offered. "Nah... I'm just using the atm really quick..." Buttercup said with a smile. He nodded and Buttercup went to find one. Unfortunately the only one was closer to the food court so she had to do this slower than she thought.

She went to the atm and loaded the ones by stacks of fifty into the atm, she concentrated trying to be inconspicuous. When she was almost finished, a man behind her decided to make a scene. "Christ woman! How much more money do you have?!" Buttercup turned to him with a glare. " I'm almost done... Jesus..." She loaded the last of it before taking a few twenties from the atm. She didn't notice that Butch was staring at the entire time with a raised eyebrow. "That was quite a while..." He said when she sat down. "I had to fish through my purse to put money into the atm..." Buttercup sighed. "Why did that dude say that?" Boomer asked curiously. "Because I was taking too long probably..." She said with a shrug. "So what's for lunch?" Buttercup changed the subject.

.*finally updating this one!*


End file.
